Tanindal Empire
History The Empire of Tanindal is said to have been founded by the three great dragons themselves. They chose dragons after their image to rule the people and keep everyone united and happy. The empire grows and shrinks depending on the leader at the time and their priorities. Government Tanindal Empire is ruled by a sole ruler who's right to rule is backed by divine inspiration. The Emperor is always a dragon for this to be so. Tanindal is a collection of many smaller countries all united under the Emperor's rule. countries are assimilated via peaceful means preferably but if needed, force will be used. The nation has its own steady military and is ready to defend itself if needed. Locations Milak The Thriving capital city of Tanindal. It is by far the largest city in the empire and is always bustling and full of activity. It is the central for everything the empire has to offer: trade, religion, education, and government. People flock there from all over the empire when they are looking to be more successful than they could be in their home town. whenever Milak runs out of space more buildings are built around the borders. Relations with Other Nations Tanindal is eager to reach out to other nations. they are always hoping to assimilate more small countries under their rule with the promise of rich trade throughout the whole of the empire and freedom for them to keep their already established culture. new additions are encouraged to worship the three great dragons but are not pressured by force. regardless they seek trade with neighboring nations. Military Conditions/Status There is always a steady military in Tanindal but the size and skill of the army depends on the ruler at the time. In times where expansion is the focus the military is always large and strong. Ideally they are just an intimidation factor and are only used when peaceful acquisition seems impossible. These large armies, however, take a toll on the population of stronger species as they are often the first recruited to the cause. In times where culture and economy are the focus the military can be reduced to a royal guard that is mostly for show. however no matter what the time there are always guards patrolling roads and ensuring trade caravans are safe. Geography and Environment Tanindal is largely flat planes with the occasional forest interspersed. there are some mountains near the coast with villages in the valleys. Because of the flat land it makes the ground great for farming and many of the villages earn their money tilling the land. Economy/Market Trade is very important to the empire. Trade routes weave all around the land and caravans are protected strictly by the law. This makes it easier for every village to get the resources they need and be exposed to more resources than originally available to hunt and grow in just their land alone. Technology, information and new spread quickly because of the efficient trade routes. Demographics Tanindal is almost solely populated by Anthropomorphic animals but they are open to interactions with other species. The empire is made of of the small villages which originally populated the archipelago which were all anthropomorphic animals divided by species. the villages are still largely separated by race of animal with some exceptions. The capital, Milak, is a melting pot for every race of animal and guests of other species. there all cultures meet and blend. Language Religion The origin of the empire is based around a creation story which is the basis for the religion of this nation. The myth states that their people were created by three great dragons, one over the land, sea, and sky respectively. The three great dragons worked together to create their people from the animals which roamed the world. They gave the animals the power to walk upright and have the intelligence to walk with man and mystics. They gifted their people with language and writing and founded the city of Milak. It also states that they created dragons in the likeness of themselves in order to keep order among their creation. In this way the emperor is sure to always be a dragon so long as the people still believe in the three. Religion plays a large part in the politics of the emperor. there are several monasteries dedicated to three throughout the country. one for each dragon specifically and than a fourth in the capital city for them all as a group. this monastery is large and lavish and has many nuns working to keep up the grounds and perform sacred ceremonies. The emperor is the head of both the government and the church so it is required that he visit the main monastery regularly to make sure everything is kept up to standard and perform some ceremonies that only he can do. the monasteries are populated by women who were either orphans or had no where else to turn. there are some men too but their numbers are much fewer as they have other sections of government where males can be taken in and raised. the nuns are required to take an oath of celibacy and devote their life wholly to serving the three. when a nun breaks this oath they are put before the emperor himself and he choses their fate. customarily they are relieved from their duties and banished from the capital but sometimes mercy is shown. Outside the capital the relationship to the three is simplified and casual. some villages remain devote to the three but many simply lump them in with other gods worshiped by their people. some only vaguely acknowledge the three and choose to live by what they can see and touch instead. Because cultures are largely untouched when assimilated into the empire, every village is free to believe whatever they choose. all are told about the importance of the three when joining but ambassadors and messengers never pressure the people to accept them. because of this legends and myths surrounding the three vary greatly all over the empire as soon as you leave the borders of milak. inside milak the religion is a lot more regulated and the presence of the three seems to be omnipresent. the looming castle and monastery are a constant reminder of the religion and non canon mythos of the three are quickly corrected by representatives and devote followers. Education Inside the border of milak education is fairly standard. there are several schools but children are not required to attend. universities are far more for those who are interested in the studies and want jobs which require those skills. learning marketing is the most studied skill but philosophy and science are enjoyed as pass times for the well learned. outside milak education is pitiful. most of the villages are farming or fishing villages and value hard work over education. many of the village's population are illiterate. those who do have the passion for learning usually end up in the capital to study. during routine inspections of villages those who show a lot of promise are recruited to become ambassadors for the capital. this only worsens the illiteracy outside the capital because all the young brilliant minds are taken from their home villages. Health Culture Arts Cuisine Other Activities Trivia Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm Category:Kingdoms